La disciple oubliée
by Evil-Lulu
Summary: one-shot : Un jour nos héros font la rencontre (malheureuse?) d'une étrange jeune femme. Quel secret cache t-elle? Un être d'apparence mauvais peut-il être une personne au cœur d'or? Rated T pour les scène de combat


coucou!

Voici une de mes toutes premières fanfiction, je l'avais déjà postée sur le forum wakfu mais je vous la poste ici aussi!

Encore une nuit, seule, à me répugner moi-même. Avant je croquais la vie à pleine dents et la préservait. Maintenant c'est différent, je la maudit et le vole. Avant je devais être épanouie, j'avais une famille avec laquelle je parcourais le monde des douze, une dragodinde splendide, plusieurs familiers et du bon équipement. J'étais citoyenne de Bonta et maître des potions. J'espionnais Brakmar, j'y avais une maison dans laquelle je préparer diverses viandes que mon oncle chassait. J'adorais me battre ce qui ne m'empêcher pas d'être altruiste vis-à-vis de mes proches. Mon m étier d'alchimiste me passionnait. Je cherchais la formule d'une potion de soins plus puissante que celle de gettho-rapide ou celle de sang de phœnix. Mes recherches me poussèrent à exploiter le sang de vampire et l'élixir vampirique. J'explorais donc toutes les cryptes.

Jusqu'à ce moment fatidique, l'unique souvenir qu'il me reste et qui n'était pas inscrit dans mon journal. Je me suis fait attaquée par deux soldats brakmariens. Exténuée, les mains en sang, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, je me pouvais même plus soulever mon marteau. Semant mes deux agresseurs, je me suis réfugiée dans une crypte dont le toit était orné d'une chauve-souris. C'était la crypte du vampire dupyr, le maitre des vampires. Ceux qui l'affrontent ont trois destins différents. S'ils le vainquent ils sont touchés par une malédiction qui les transforme en goule trois jours. Soit ils sont vaincus et la morsure du vampire leurs est fatale. Si leur sang ne plait pas à ce monstre ils deviennent à leur tour des vampires comme ce fut le cas pour moi. La transformation dure deux semaines, deux semaines de souffrance, d'agonie. Deux grandes cicatrices dans mon dos, qui ont remplacés mes ailes de disciple me rappelle ces deux semaines où un nouveau besoin à commencé à me tirailler : le sang.

Je suis ce que certain appellent un archimonstre, un monstre à conscience humaine. Me faisant horreur moi-même, je me suis réfugié sur Sakaï, un endroit où je ne risquais pas de croiser grand monde. Sauf que par la faute d'un étrange jeune garçon je me suis retrouvée prisonnière des glaces des dizaines d'années. A mon réveil rien n'était plus pareil. Les continents avaient éclatés. Le chaos d'Ogrest avait causé de terribles ravages.

Eniripsa je vous en conjure, aidait moi à retrouver votre chemin.

-J'EN AI MARRE !

-Amalia ! Calme toi tu vas nous faire exploser les tympans ! Tenta de la raisonner Évangelyne.

-Regarde y a pas un chacha ici ! Cette carte à deux kamas …

-Mais il est capital que l'on trouve le village de l'ordre des gardiens de shushus pour les prévenir ! lui rappela Yugo lasse des caprices de la princesse.

Soudain au loin une ombre au loin apparut, sembla hésiter et couru le plus loin possible de la confrérie.

-Je vais la rattraper cette personne pourra peut-être nous aider.

En quelques portails Yugo se tint devant cette mystérieuse personne. C'était une fille d'environ 16 ans portant une cape noire recouvrant tout son corps et créant de l'ombre sur son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui tombaient en cascade autour de son visage. A la vue de Yugo, ses yeux qui étaient lilas devinrent rouges. Yugo prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

-Excuse moi, sais tu ou se trouve le village de Reilavehc ?

-J'en sais rien lâchât-elle en se retournant.

-Hé attends! Tu fais quoi dans les plaines de Cania et comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Vaux mieux pour toi que t'en sache rien. Lâchât-elle.

Evangelyne banda son arc.

-Ne t'approche pas Yugo, c'est un vampire. Ce qui est incroyable c'est que ce genre de monstre soit dans les parages.

La vampire sentait qu'on la visait mais trop c'est trop. Elle n'était pas un monstre du moins elle ne l'a pas toujours était. Une minuscule larme glissa de sa joue et en un instant elle tenait Yugo l'ai menaçant.

-Je suis peut-être un monstre comme tu dis mais j'ai la vie de ce gamin entre mes mais alors laissez moi partir ou…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase une flèche de glace se planta dans son épaule; l'immobilisant partiellement. Yugo parvint à se dégageait. Elle les fixait de ses yeux couleur sang, interdite. Elle parvint à extraire un bras de la glace pour extraire une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge sorti d'une minuscule besace cachée sous sa cape. Elle la but et ses yeux redevinrent lilas.

-On pourrait peut-être y aller, histoire d'être sûr que nôtre sang ne finisse pas dans ses fioles. C'est que si Enutrof me le permet j'ai encore de belles années devant moi.

\- Il n'a pas tord vous feriez mieux de déguerpir en vitesse. Dit-elle le regard plein de regrets et de tristesses.

Yugo regarda ses amis avec un air disant « on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, il faut l'aider ». Le reste de la confrérie soupira.

-OK c'est comprit. Soupira Evangelyne qui approcha une flèche enflammée de la prison de glace.

-Merci dit-elle je…

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase des lances fusèrent, ils étaient entourés d'une dizaine de kanigrous. Tristepin se jeta sur le plus gros. Une pluie de flèche s'abattait sur les agresseurs. Des ronces les clouaient au sol une pelle virevoltait et des rayons de wakfu jaillissaient des portails de Yugo. Quand à l'étrange jeune fille elle propulsait les kanigrous sur des rochers le sang jaillissait et elle en profita pour vider les monstres de leur sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent. Ce sang dont elle avait tant besoin lui faisait tourner la tête et la rendait encore plus décharnée au combat. Seul un kanigrou se tenait debout. Il la bouscula, son capuchon glissa de sa tête laissant apparaître son visage qui commença à brûler au soleil. Elle hurla, remit son capuchon et s'écroula. Tristepin acheva le dernier kanigrou qui essayait de foncer sur la crâ.

Il faisait nuit, la lune laissait ses rayons se promener sur les plaines apportant leurs effets curatifs aux créatures de l'ombre. La vampire se réveilla, elle n'était pas seule, ils étaient là endormis autour du feu de camps le iop devait monter la garde.

Cette vision lui fit l'effet du soleil sur sa peau. Des nuits comme celle-ci elle en avait passé des centaines avec sa famille. Elle se leva et sa cape glissa et atterrie par terre.

-tant pis, on est en pleine nuit. Pensât-elle.

Elle s'éloigna du campement, pour aller s'agenouiller au bord d'un petit lac d'eau claire. Elle sorti un petit bout de savon et le fit mousser entre ses mains. Elle se lava le visage qui était noircit par la brûlure avant d'observer son reflet. C'était toujours le même teint d'albâtre, ces yeux changeant et ces cheveux pareil à des ailes de corbeau, elle se tourna légèrement, l'eau reflétait à présent deux longues cicatrices rouges lui rappelant ce qu'elle fut. De nombreuse fois elle s'était demander si après sa mort elle aller redevenir la jeune fille d'antan. Elle voulait que se soit la fin de cette existence trop longue et trop douloureuse. Avant de partir elle voulait réparer ses erreurs passées. Elle avait en parti perdu son humanité à cause du besoin de sang. Chaque souvenir refaisant surface augmentait sa souffrance et lui rappelait un peu plus qu'elle n'était plus la même. Elle observa les membres de la confrérie détaillant leur caractère.

Elle remit sa cape et grimpa à un arbre afin de guettait l'horizon.

Au loin une demi-douzaine de craqueleurs des plaines avançait d'un pas rapide dans leur direction. La fumée qui se dégageait du feu de bois avait du les avertir puis les premières lueurs du jour les avaient guidés. Elle sorti de son sac un marteau dont la masse tripla de volume lorsqu'elle cogna le manche contre l'arbre, un vrais bijou ce marteau que Kevin lui avait offert.

-Hé vous là !bougez-vous ! On se fait attaqué !

Le réveil fut instantané excepté pour Ruel qui émergea de son sommeil quand il entendit de petit diamants tombés du bras d'un des craqueleurs.

-Bon chacun son monstre sa ira plus vite! Lança la vampire.

-Facile à dire tu as vu leur taille et le travail d'équipe tu connais ?

Protesta Amalia qui peinait à invoquer ses ronces. Tristepin fut le premier à faire tomber son monstre suivi d'Evangelyne de Yugo et de la jeune fille qui envoya la tête du craqueleur à deux mètres du corps sans que celui-ci ne se reconstruise. Les deux monstres restant furent vite détruit.

-Ah ! Rien de tel qu'une petite baston au ptit dej ! Lança Tristepin en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

\- Ouais ben ce n'est pas grâce à toi qu'on s'est réveillé mais grâce à…

-Enina, du moins c'est comme que l'on m'appeler avant.

-Eh bien merci Enina. Conclu Evangelyne.

Enina restait à l'arrière du groupe, elle enviait leur joie de vivre. Elle n'avait plus éprouvé de tels sentiments depuis sa transformation.

A quoi bon être heureuse si on n'a plus personne avec qui partager son bonheur ? Puis elle ne ressenti plus aucun sentiments positifs. La vue de ses nouveaux compagnons l'enfonçait encore plus dans une douloureuse mélancolie. Yugo se sentait mal. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens tristes. Il se téléporta prés de la jeune fille qui était plongée dans ses pensées, le regard sombre.

-Enina tu es une Eniripsa c'est ça ?

-J'étais une Eniripsa rectifiât-elle avec une pointe d'amertume ce qui provoqua un long silence.

-Mais que t'es t-il arrivé ? Finit par dire Yugo gêné par ce silence.

-C'est une longue histoire, une trop longue histoire. Dit-elle en serrant les poings. Elle attrapa une fiole qu'elle but. Elle parut plus calme mais elle avait grimaçait en vidant le contenu.

\- T'aime pas ça hein ?

-Non c'est ce qui fait de moi un « monstre » comme dit Evangelyne.

-Non c'est faux les monstres son bêtes, mauvais et sans scrupules.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai toujours était une petite vampire qui ne boit que des fioles ? Bien sûr que non ça m'a prit 10 ans avant d'arriver à me contrôler.

-Dix ans ? Mais tu as quel âge ?

-Je me suis transformée à 15 ans, j'ai erré 10 ans à la recherche d'un endroit où il n'y a personne, je suis resté prisonnière des glaces durant le passage entre l'air du dofus et notre époque. Je me suis réveillé lorsqu'un xélor à remonter le temps. Donc je dirais 26 ans.

-Alors si je comprends bien sa ne fait que quelque mois que t'arrive à te contrôler.

-Exactement. Son regard se perdit puis elle reprit la parole. 9a fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé comme ça avec quelqu'un. Ils n'ont pas confiance tes amis. Regarde, ils ont leurs armes en main.

\- Non en fait il n'y a qu'Eva, Pinpin se contente de la soutenir et Ruel il est toujours pelle en main au cas où quelqu'un tenterais de lui voler sa bourse.

\- Bon on reste ici pour la nuit il commence à se faire tard. Je prends la première garde. Lança Eva assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Dit Yugo avec bonne humeur

Tous lui répondirent. La nuit était froide, la crâ s'accroupie donc prés du feu. Enina vint s'asseoir près d'elle et laissa tomber sa cape qu'elle pliât soigneusement. Elle fouilla dans sa besace et sorti plusieurs fioles ainsi que du matériel d'alchimie et des bocaux remplis de sang plus ou moins sombre. Elle les réparti minutieusement dans toute les fioles. Une fois qu'elle eu finit elle rangea le tout et jeta un coup d'œil à l'archère. Cette dernière était mal à l'aise.

Euh désolé je voulais te tenir compagnie mais la communication c'est vraiment plus mon truc. Dit-elle de sa voix naturellement triste.

Pas grave, dit Enina c'est quoi le tissu bleu qui dépasse de ton sac ?

Ah ça ? Dit-elle en sortant une jupe et maillot bleu ciel ainsi que des gants et des guêtres bleu foncé. C'était ma tenue de disciple. Je la garde en souvenir à présent que je n'en suis plus digne. Le noir me convient plus à présent. En effet, elle portait une robe noire.

Mais que t'es t-il arrivé ?

La vampire soupira et lui expliqua tout d'une voix froide chargée de tristesse.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi.

-Tu sais, j'ai plusieurs fois voulu mettre fin à mes jours mais je dois me faire pardonner pour qu'en mourant je puisse redevenir digne d'être de nouveau une disciple d'Eniripsa. Je suis prête à tout pour retrouver ma famille et redevenir ce que j'étais.

-Sa doit être dur.

-Evangelyne ?

-Quoi ?

-Si je déraille promet moi de mettre fin à mes jour. Tire une flèche enflammée sa devrait suffire. Dit-elle d'un air sombre

-Mais !

-Il n'y a pas de mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute.

Au fond d'elle la crâ savait que la vampire avait raison. Elle soupira et regarda Tristepin qui dormait à point fermé.

-Bon d'accord seulement si c'est l'unique solution.

-Tu devrais dormir moi j'en ai pas besoin.

La jeune crâ avait renoncer à se méfier d'elle mais Tristepin, lui, se méfiait d'elle. Après tout Vampyro à bien tenté de les tuer alors pourquoi pas cette accroc aux fioles de sang. Il se leva épée en main, et s'adossa à un rocher à deux mètre face à elle, la dévisageant.

Agacée la disciple déchue se leva et s'éloigna.

-Tache de ne pas t'endormir crétin !

Elle disparut dans la nuit.

Le jour était levé depuis plus d'une heure. Le iop avait veillé le reste de la nuit. Il réveilla doucement Evangelyne et lui conseilla de se boucher les oreilles.

-DEBOUT !

Tous se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Ou est Enina ? demanda Yugo inquiet.

-Le monstre ? Le plus loin possible j'espère !dit Tristepin.

Une ombre qui tenait à la main un sac de viande et de fruit, lui donna un gros coup de point sur la tête.

-Hé toi là tu vas me le payer !

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et jeta le sac à Yugo.

-Bon app'. Elle se retourna vers le iop, un sourire mauvais au lèvres et attrapa la dague qui était attachée à sa cuisse. Toi tu mérite une bonne correction.

-On devrait peut-être intervenir ?dit Yugo

-Non pas encore, de toute façon ils meurent d'envie de se taper dessus. Et puis ils l'ont bien cherché. Répliqua Ruel.

Tristepin était déchaîné il attaquer sans cesse pour l'instant elle se contentait d'esquiver mais ont aurais plutôt dit qu'elle dansait.

-En plus elle se fout de moi !

La cape de la jeune fille virevoltait mais ne cessait de la protéger du soleil.

-Bon tu commence à me gonfler à gesticuler comme ça monstre. Cria le chevalier énervé par le comportement de son adversaire.

La petite danse s'arrêta et le « monstre » envoya son pied dans le ventre du Iop qui se heurta à un rocher.

-Le monstre ! Je vais te dire un truc ! Tu tape comme une fille.

-Pinpin arrête de la chercher, si elle te tue c'est à toi que j'en voudrais toute ma vie ! Hurla Eva.

-Que je suis bête, j'oubliais que j'avais affaire à UNE sangsue droguée aux fioles. Ben oui on dit une sangsue pas un sangsue. N'est ce pas Eva ? Lança subitement Tristepin tout fier de lui. Mais à peine eut-il finit sa réplique qu'il se prit une gifle se son adversaire.

-Tu es vraiment une cervelle de Iop Pinpin. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de la chercher.

-Ouh j'aurais pas aimer ta petite copine a dit que t'était UNE cervelle de Iop donc si je suis ton raisonnement tu es une fille comme moi. Pinpin le travelo ça sonne plutôt bien. Répliqua triomphante Enina.

-Bien trouvé, bravo. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. Jt'aime bien toi. Dit tu me piquerais pas au travelo on pourrait aller se faire un p'tit carnage. Proposa Rubilax.

-Désolé Rubi mais je suis encore un peu trop altruiste pour ça. Tien le travelo bois ça. Le railla la vampire qui face au regard interloqué du iop continua. C'est pour ton mal de crâne.

Le jeune homme continuait de la regarder d'un air méfiant

Bon écoute si je voulais te tuer je planterai mes crocs dans ton cou je n'essayerai pas de t'empoisonner. En plus ta petite copine m'aurait empêché de te donner la potion.

Le iop se retourna vers sa crâ qui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Il but la potion en grimaçant. Yugo sortit Gruffon

-Gruffon tu…

-Plutôt crever gamin ça y est tu te souviens de moi ?

-Mais...

\- Non hors de question !

Enina prit la carte avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres et sorti son poignard.

-Alors Bouffon

-C'est Gruffon, pimbêche. Rectifia le shushu.

La pointe du couteau était à présent sur l'épais papier de la carte.

-Rubilax est bien plus coopératif. Lui comparé à toi je ne vais pas le charcuter avec cette jolie arme.

Le reste du groupe demeurait muet tant le scène était comique mais elle avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Gruffon la provoquai pour voir si son gardien aller intervenir et elle se prenait au jeu.

-Rubilax est une tapette. Mais bon je vais être généreux voici la carte. Finit par dire Gruffon avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oh merci ! Quelle noblesse ! Quelle générosité ! Le railla la vampire.

Elle tendit la carte à Eva qui la prit.

Bon il nous reste un jour de marche en allant vers l'est.

Marcher, marcher, j'en ai marre de marcher ! Rouspéta Amalia. Pourquoi on n'est pas fichu de garder nos montures !

Tout simplement parce que soit elles fuient, soit elles meurent, soit on se fait enlever en plus les montures sa coûte cher. Rétorqua Ruel.

Ah moins que…

Les compagnons se tournèrent vers Enina qui fouillait dans sa besace et en sorti, triomphante 6 fioles dont l'étiquette vieillie laissait apparaître des caractères indéchiffrables.

-Ah moins qu'on vole. Lorsque j'allais à Pandala, il y avait trois marres, les unes prés des autres. Poochan pour 3000 kamas nous poussait dans les marre et les nettoyées après nôtre passage et on en sortait transformé en Bwak, en chacha ou en cochon. Comme j'adorais me transformer et que c'était trop cher, j'ai cousu plein de fioles vides à ma cape, pour récupérer l'eau pour mes prochaines transformations. Il suffit de s'asperger avec pour ce transformer donc aucuns risques.

Elle distribua les fioles et tout le monde fut transformé en Bwak. Ils volèrent toute l'après-midi et à la nuit tombée les effets de la potion se dissipèrent. Heureusement ils étaient arrivés à destinations. A l'entrée du village, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or, aux yeux bleus, le teint halé et vêtu d'une robe blanche les accueillis.

-Sire Tristepin Percedal et la confrérie du tofu je suppose. Suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à l'auberge. Vous nous transmettre plus de détails sur la menace demain.

Une ombre arrivée à destination, personne ne l'empêcherai d'atteindre son but. Une seule chose comptait : libérer son maître et régir le monde avec lui.

Enina sorti de la chambre des filles et monta sur le toit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle vit du mouvement dans une ruelle. Elle s'approcha en silence. C'était une personne. Elle sauta et atterrie juste devant cette personne. C'était une femme, au teint grisâtre, de longs cheveux blancs, une longue robe noire, le regard violet et vide et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Tire-toi gamine ! Moi Ombrage, démone à 7 éléments te l'ordonne. Comme tu ressemble à mes créatures je vais te laisser la vie du moins pour l'instant.

\- Hors de question, je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Je le paierai peut-être de ma vie mais cela m'est égale, elle ne vaut rien.

-Très bien si c'est ce que tu souhaite.

La démone tenta d'aspirer l'ombre de la jeune fille mais se fut sans résultat.

-Ainsi tu n'as plus d'ombre.

-Eh non !

La vampire envoya son marteau dans la tête d'Ombrage. Folle de rage, la démone créa un dôme transparent autours d'elles. Alertés par les échos du combat, les gardes s'étaient attroupés suivit de nos héros. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs dizaines de minutes que le combat avait commencé et Ombrage avait largement mais Enina ne lâchait rien. Le soleil montait. Les deux adversaires restaient dans la zone d'ombre qui rétrécissait. Enina un sourire arrogant aux lèvres se jeta sur la démone. Prise par surprise, la démone recula, toujours retenu par la vampire à présent à la merci du soleil. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, elle était portée par la rage. Au fond d'elle-même elle sentait que se serait sont dernier combat. Elle était portée par une énergie qui avait était longtemps endormie.

-Enina ! Non ! Hurla Yugo.

La jeune fille regarda l'éliatrope, un sourire plein de regret aux lèvres. Sa peau noircissait sous l'effet de la brûlure solaire.

-Si je meurs démone, toi aussi !

-Je suis immortelle, idiote !

-On verra ça ! Retourne dans ta bague, dans ton monde ou crève mais je ne te laisserais pas détruire le monde des douze. Dit la vampire en resserrant son emprise.

-Puisque tu souhaite absolument mourir tu vas mourir. La démone avait attrapé le poignard et l'appuyait sur la gorge de son adversaire.

-Une dernière volonté ? Ajoutât-elle.

-Oui ! Mottum de bombas ! Cette force longtemps endormie c'était ce sort qu'elle avait jadis appris au temple Eniripsa. Mais à peine avait elle prononcé ses mots qu'elle avait explosait entraînant la démone avec elle.

Des particules de statis furent libérées, brisant le dôme. Ombrage avait disparue. Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts et au teint halée. Des ailes bleu turquoises comme ses vêtements, créer autour d'elle, à cause du soleil une aura bleu. De ses mains gantées d'un tissu bleu nuit identique à celui de ses guêtres, sortait une multitude de pétale turquoise. De grosses larmes coulait le long des ses joues et elle leur souriait.

Yugo s'avança avers elle.

-Enina ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Merci Yugo, merci beaucoup. Je vais où j'aurais dut aller il y a bien longtemps : auprès d'Eniripsa et de ma famille. Adieu. Et qu'Eniripsa te protège.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune Eliatrope, comme une grande sœur le ferait. Elle souri une dernière fois à la confrérie avant de disparaître.

Fin


End file.
